


Scream for Me

by HLBrennan



Series: SwanQueen drabbles and one-shots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if she wanted, Regina can't be quiet for the life of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be a nice surprise cinsidering Dark Paradise is, well the name implies it, pretty dark. It's just nice to write something light like this.

Regina crashed her lips into Emma’s desperately, unbuttoning her pants and freeing a certain appendage. They hadn't planned on meeting for lunch today: Regina had a meeting directly after her scheduled lunch period and Emma had paperwork due by five o’ clock tonight. Emma had, for once in her life, brought her paperwork early, exactly five hours early. The mayor knew the blonde only brought it early for this reason, but she didn't mind. She had missed feeling the sheriff inside of her, their bodies writhing between a layer of perspiration.

“Take your panties off and sit on your desk,” Emma demanded between kisses.

Doing as she was told, Regina hiked her skirt up to her waist and pulled down her thong, making a short show of it for the blonde’s enjoyment. She tossed the fabric to the floor and slid onto her glass desk, opening her legs to the blonde.

Licking her lips, Regina watched as Emma began to kneel down, but she gave a sharp “stop” , reminding her that they had a limited time. Of course, she didn't need the blonde to lubricate her cunt, she was usually aroused enough for herself and the blonde, but Emma enjoyed tasting her essence from the source.

With understanding, Emma grabbed ahold of her cock relatively close to the tip and pushed into the mayor, dragging out a loud gasp. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling Emma closer so she could grind herself against the sheriff’s cock. God, she absolutely loved having Emma inside her, especially when she was already this aroused.

Regina became louder with every thrust, trying to match the motions while Emma told her repeatedly that she “wanted Regina to scream for her” even though they were in Regina’s office instead of at home. The mayor surely didn't disappoint. She edged closer to orgasm, along with the blonde, but she was definitely the louder of the two. Regina tried to muffle her cries in Emma’s shoulder. All failed as the mayor tossed her head back and screamed out a sharp “FUCK!” while Emma came inside of her with a grunt. Certainly the raven haired woman’s secretary heard them, along with the rest of those in the building, but Regina didn’t care at the moment.

“Madame Mayor,” the intercom rang, “is everything alright?”

Regina instantly sat up from the desk and straightened out her skirt as if her secretary could see her. “We’re fine Eileen.”

“You're 12:15 is here, do you want me to send him in?”

“After the sheriff leaves, you may,” she said sternly, sliding off of the desk and picking up her underwear.

She glanced at the blonde who was buttoning her pants, then approached her, pulling at the collar of her jacket for a searing kiss. “I'll see you at home, dear.”

Emma grinned wolfishly and nodded, walking out of the door. The mayor rushed to her desk, trying to look as composed as she could as her appointment walked in.


End file.
